peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 November 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-11-21 ; Comments *File c is in fact composed of two non-continuous portions of the show. The newly available file d slots in the middle and now completes the show. Sessions *Flaming Lips, #1. Recorded 1992-10-13. No known commercial release. *House Of Love, #6. Repeat of session recorded 1992-08-04 and first broadcast 22 August 1992. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Mercury). Tracklisting *'File a' *''Start of show'' *Duane Eddy: Detour (b/w 7" - The Lonely One / Detour) London 45-HL-W-8821 *Kill Billy: Diesel Dazey () Diesel Only *Flaming Lips: My Two Days As An Ambulance Driver (Jets Pt 2) (session) 2''' *'File a '''ends *'File b follows straight on :JP: "This is another one of the records I found whilst searching for the missing Little Richard cover." *Eddie "Buster" Forehand: Young Boy Blues (7") Josie :(JP: 'Are there loads of records by Eddy 'Buster' Forehand? And if there are, how come I've never heard any of them?') *House Of Love: 'Crush Me' (Peel Session) *Filler: First Out (b-side 'Touched' 7") Dirter 2''' *Scaremonger: Soon We All Will Have Special Names (12" - Scaremonger EP) Praxis PRAXIS 1 *Phantom Surfers: Geronimo (LP - Play The Music From The Big-Screen Spectaculars!) Estrus *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Monuments (CD-Simmer)' (Decoy) *''News at 11:30 (edited out)'' *'''File 1 begins *Gloo Girls: Yo Blondie (7") Dionysus 2''' *Freefall: Mirror (Dehydrate EP) Liquid Noise *Flames: You've Lost Your Date (7") New Beat *Flaming Lips: 'Hit Me Like You Did The First Time' (Peel Session) *'''File b ends *'File c begins' *Drunk Tank: 'Hog Ditch (LP-Mesomorph Enduros)' (Big Cat UK) edited out of File 1 *''(JP talks about people being able to fax in Festive 50 entries – 'Of course you can fax them to us … quite exciting moving into new technology … well you know.')'' *Bikini Kill: 'Carnival (12"-Bikini Kill)' (Kill Rock Stars) 2''' *Leftfield: 'Release The Dub (CDS-Song Of Life)' (Hard Hands) '''2 *Fruitcake: 'Creeping And Peeking (7"-Welcome To St. Anthony's Psychiatric Center)' (Artichoke) 2''' *Rainbow Choir: 'Ryan Giggs We Love You (Compilation CD-Bend It! 92 - Exotica Presents...Football À La Carte)' (Exotica) § *Terry Edwards: '8ighty-One (7"-Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers)' (Stim) *House Of Love: 'Burn Down The World' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'You may have read somewhere that at their Albert Hall do, was it last night, they gave away copies of a free 10” single that included a recording of Into the Tunnel taken from the session prior to this one produced and engineered by Mike Robinson, date of first broadcast 15th December 1991, and apparently we have 10 copies of this to give away in a thrilling competition, and it's been a while since we had a thrilling competition and as soon as I think of a suitable question, a thrilling competition we will most assuredly have.') :(“This is a record, one of my favourites, and every once and a while I think it’s time I played that one again and because the name of the artist begins with an F it occurred to me again this week. My own copy of this record is slightly damaged actually so I had to get it out of the BBC Record Library and theirs is slightly damaged as well, but probably not as damaged as mine. This is Don French and Lonely Saturday Night.') *Don French: 'Lonely Saturday Night (7")' (London) § *'''File 1 ends :(JP: 'Well actually on reflection I think the BBC Record Library copy is in worse nick than mine. I’d like a good copy if anyone’s got one to spare to buy. On London Records but first came out on Quality records in Canada.') Since two copies were found in John Peel's Record Box, maybe they did. Further details here. *In Dust: 'They Must Be Leopards (LP-Nosebleed)' (Wallcreeper) 2''' :(JP: 'A spunky bunch, I'm sure you'll agree.') *''(tape break)'' on '''File c, continues later. *'File d' begins *Saucer Crew: Andromeda (12") Holy Ghost HG 007 *Phleg Camp: Twilight Pink (7") Allied Recordings ALLIED No. 18 *Pungent Stench: Daddy Cruel (v/a album - Death ... Is Just The Beginning II) Nuclear Blast NB 068 CD 2''' *Flaming Lips: The Sun (session) '''2 *Aphex Twin: Green Calx (album - Selected Ambient Works 85-92) Apollo AMB LP 3922 2''' *Heavenly: So Little Deserve (v/a album - Fountain Island) Sarah SARAH 583 '''2 *This coming Saturday 28th *Meiway: 200% Zoblazo (LP - 200% Zoblazo) Sonodisc LPS 5501 *Headbutt: Flying Saucers Are Real (7" EP - Randy / Babysick) Pigboy PIG 14 2 3 *news at 1am (edited out) *Major Mackerel & Little Robert: Imposter (12") Greensleeves GRED 353 *'File d' ends *'File c' resumes *Moonshake: 'Bleach And Salt Water (CD-Eva Luna)' (Too Pure) :(JP: 'This is Buzz Hungry. Now Johnnie Walker has started to take an occasional record off me to play in his radio programmes on Saturday afternoons on 1 FM, and I gave him a handful of things from which he could choose and he said that the Buzz Hungry record was the one he liked best of those – I’m not sure if he played it, but if he did I’m jolly glad that he did.') *Buzz Hungry: 'The Envictor (7")' (Singles Only)' 3' *WestBam: 'Mayday Anthem (CDS-The Mayday Anthem Remixes)' (Low Spirit Recordings)' 3' *Trumans Water: 'Deep Grub Yonder (LP-Of Thick Turn)' (Justice My Eye / Elevated Loin)' 3' *Rancid: 'The Sentence (7")' (Lookout!)' 3' *Otis Mbuta et Matchatcha: 'Le Monde Est Fou (CD-Otis Mbuta Et Matchatcha)' (Afric') *House Of Love: 'Cruel' (Peel Session) *3 Phase: 'Klang Der Familie (The Crash Mix) (CDS-Klang Der Familie - The Remixes)' (NovaMute)' 3' *DQE: 'Masturbation Made A Mess Out Of Me (7")' (Feel Good All Over)' 3' 4 *''(edit)'' *Flaming Lips: 'Life On Mars' (Peel Session) David Bowie cover. Peel says it is "the last from them tonight", so this may well come from much later in the show. *'File c ends' *Underground Lovers: I Was Right (album - Leaves Me Blind) Guernica GU 2 LP 4''' *CJ Bolland: Mantra (LP - The 4th Sign) R&S '''3 4 File ;Name *File a: 1992-11-21 Peel Show L143.mp3 *File b: 1992-11-21 Peel Show L083.mp3 *File c: 1992-11-21 Peel Show L076.mp3 *File d: 1992-11-21 Peel Show L255.mp3 *File 1: 1992-11-21 Peel Show patestapes Flamin' Lips : House Of Love *File 2: John Peel tape no.40 side a *File 3: John Peel tape no.40 side b *File 4: john-peel-50a-1992-93 ;Length *File a: 00:09:20 *File b: 00:34:11 *File c: 01:21:42 *File d: 00:39:05 *File 1: 00:39:59 *2) 46:10 *3) 46:15 (to 31:12) (24:23-31:12 unique) *4) 46:22 (to 14:00) (2:23-6:37 unique) ;Other *File a created from L143 of SL Tapes, and digitised by User:Weatherman22 *File b created from L083 of SL Tapes, and digitised by Dr_Mango *File c created from L076 of SL Tapes, and digitised by ML. *File d created from L255 of SL Tapes, and digitised by Weatherman22 *Files 2,3 from DW Tape 40 *File 4 from HO John Peel 50 1992-93 ;Available * a,d: Mooo * b: Mooo * c: Mooo * 1. Pates Tapes * 2,3) Youtube *4) Mixcloud ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Pates Tapes Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Dweemis